Luvia de amor
by lupita.kuchiki.7
Summary: NO ES YAOI. Primeros capítulos Retsu y Jushirou y el resto HitsuHina. Trata del amor puro de los años 70 y el amor moderno en la sociedad actual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

En los primeros capítulos la pareja principal serán Jushirou y Retsu, siendo jóvenes, y el resto ya será HitsuHina.

No soy dueña de los personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo juego con ellos.

La historia esta basada en un dorama (lo recomiendo) ''Love Rain''

**Capitulo 1**

**POV Jushirou**

Mi nombre es Jushirou Hitsugaya, soy viudo y tengo un hijo de 21 años, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Mi vida dio un giro de 180o desde que nunca mas la volví a ver, desde que ella se fue de mi lado, mi vida no tenia sentido.

Mis padres me obligaron a casarme con una mujer que nunca podre amar como la amaba a ella.

Solo bastaron tres segundos para que me enamorara de la chica prohibida.

Retsu Hinamori es la única mujer a la que podre amar y amare por el resto de mi vida.

Después de muchos años, la volví a ver, con la diferencia de que venia acompañada por una muchacha idéntica a ella, cuando iba a la misma universidad que yo, pero o vi a ningún hombre con ella.

Les contare como fue que me enamore de ella sin saber si mi amor por ella era correspondido.

FLASHBACK

_Uno, dos y tres….solo bastaron tres segundos para que mi vida cambiara._

_Solo tres segundos bastaron para caer en el rio del amor y nunca poder escapar._

_Era un dia soleado en Tokio, iba directo al salón de dibujo y en solo tres segundos me enamore de una chica que no conocía. Para mis ojos, esa misteriosa chica era un hermoso ángel que bajo del cielo._

_POV General_

_Por otro lado, en una cafetería, unos chicos de entre 18 y 20 años, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa platicando de cosas sin sentido, cuando Shunsui Kyoraku (NA: ahí cada uno de los personajes son adolescentes) el mujeriego mas conocido del campus, el que nunca se enamora, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó a lado de Hanabi, una chica de baja estatura y rubia._

_-¿Cómo están, amigos míos? –saludo alegremente el castaño_

_-Kyoraku-san, que bueno que viniste…¿Dónde esta, Hitsugaya-san? –Hanabi se extraño al no ver al peliblanco con su amigo_

_-Ay, Hanabi-chan, tu siempre preguntando por Shiro-kun. Ya sabemos que te gusta, pero…. –Urahara se vio interrumpido ante el grito de la rubia_

_-URUSAI!..El no me gusta, solo es mi amigo y es normal que me preocupe por mis amigos –grito la rubia muy sonrojada_

_-Ah, si. El no pudo venir –dijo Kyoraku_

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto Yoruichi que hasta el momento estuvo callada_

_-Antes de venir aquí, pase al salón de dibujo y platique con el…¿Qué creen? _

_-¿Qué? –exclamaron Yoruichi, Urahara y Hanabi en perfecto unísono_

_-El cree que se enamoro de una chica en tres segundos_

_-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los demás al mismo tiempo_

_-Yo ni siquiera me lo crei, pero al ver la seriedad en sus ojos le crei. Me pregunto quien será esa chica misteriosa_

_-Vaya, ¿Es posible enamorarse de alguien que no conoces en solo tres segundos, Yoruichi-san? –le pregunto Urahara a su amiga_

_-Quien sabe, yo no me he enamorado, al menos no aun. ¿Tu que opinas, Hanabi-chan? _

_-No se que pensar –dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida, aunque por fuera ella se mostraba bien, por dentro su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedacitos al saber que su amor platónico este enamorado de una chica que no conoce._

_En otro lado, en el salón de dibujo, un peliblanco se encontraba sentado en una silla pintando un paisaje_

_-Pff…que calor hace –el peliblanco se levanto para abrir la ventana que estaba a su lado._

_Al abrirla se encontró con la chica de los tres segundos sentada en un banco leyendo un libro, el peliblanco deicidio aprovechar la oportunidad, agarro un lápiz y su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dibujarla._

_Él estaba tan enamorado de ella que decidió dibujarla para poder admirar su belleza._

_Una vez él le dijo a sus amigos que si llegaba a dibujar a una mujer seria porque la amaba y no la dejaría ir._

_A pesar de que no conocía a la chica, el ya la amaba con todo su corazón._

_Al estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la chica misteriosa no se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba recogiendo sus cosas para poder retirarse._

_Cuando ya se dio cuenta, la chica ya no estaba en su lugar, dejo sus cosas en la mesa mas cercana que tenia y salió corriendo del aula, para ir en busca de la chica que sin querer robo su corazón._

_Estuvo corriendo por casi toda la universidad hasta que choco con una muchacha que cargaba sus materiales y por efecto de la gravedad sus libro se cayeron y el la ayudo a recoger sus cosas_

_-Gomenesai, no te vi –se disculpo el peliblanco_

_-No importa, yo tampoco me di cuenta –dijo la muchacha restándole importancia_

_El peliblanco al ver el rostro de la muchacha, quedo idiotizado al ver que era la chica de los tres segundos. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella acepto muy nerviosa. _

_Ambos, al tocarse, sintieron la reconocida corriente eléctrica correr por su espalda._

_-Soy Jushirou Hitsugaya –se presento el muchacho_

_-Ho-hola, yo soy Retsu Hinamori. Nos vemos otro día –se despidió la muchacha_

_Jushirou la vio alejarse con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro, pero se borro al ver un cuaderno tirado. Lo recogio pensando que tal ves era de Retsu y se le olvido._

_Ya mañana la buscaría y le regresaría su cuaderno._

_**POV Retsu**_

_Ay, por Kami-sama. No me podía ir peor en el primer dia de clases, en una nueva ciudad y universidad._

_Primero me levanto tarde y no pude entrar a la clase de biología, claro ganándome un regaño del sensei enfrente de todos mis compañeros, segundo olvide mi desayuno y para colmo no traje dinero mas que para mi pasaje y por ultimo me choco contra un chico muy hermoso._

_Jushirou Hitsugaya, ese es el nombre del perfecto chico, es el chico mas hermoso que he podido conocer en mi corta vida._

_Yo creo que fue amor a primera vista….¿Por que estoy pensando en eso? Si apenas lo conozco y tal vez tenga novia._

_Hablando del choque…¿Recogí todas mis cosas? Tengo mis libros, mis libretas las llaves de mi casa, mis lapiceros, pero no encuentro mi diario._

_-No, no, no, no puede ser. No encuentro mi diario…será que se me cayo junto con mis libros. Pero si estaba muy segura de que había recogido todas mis cosas –dijo una muy preocupada Retsu_

_Ya mañana buscare al chico de cabellos blancos y le preguntare._

_¿QUE TAL?_

_REVIEWS, XFAS…ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS_

_BYE BYE_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Tite Kubo…yo solo los pido prestado para jugar con ello un rato.

_Capitulo 2_

_Cuando la noche bajo, ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus casas y otros en sus cuartos que comparten con algún amigo, como es el caso de Jushirou._

_Ya había terminado de hacer sus tareas, ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla buscando algo en su mochila, hasta que lo encontró: el diario de Retsu Hinamori._

_El sabia que es de mala educación revisar las cosas que no son suyas, pero quería saber sobre ella, conocerla, saber los gustos y la personalidad de la chica de los tres segundos. Él es muy tímido a la hora de acercarse a una chica y creía que la única manera de conocer a Retsu era a través de su diario._

_POV Jushirou_

_Sé que está mal revisar las cosas de los demás, pero no tenía otra opción. Si en verdad quiero conocer a Retsu sin tener que acercarme, es leyendo su diario. Al abrir el diario, la portada tenía como adorno una foto de una Retsu de niña._

_Estuve buscando de página en página hasta que vi una imagen donde salían dos chavos, una chica y un chico (n/a: pues si, malpensadas serían las que creían si era yaoi), abrazándose y sonriendo a la cámara._

_-Esta película la conozco, acaba de salir….pero ni me acuerdo como se llamaba…ah, ya me acorde Love Story, entonces si a ella le gustan las películas de amor y esta todavía no la ha visto la invitare a verla –me dije a mi mismo_

_Vi el otro lado de la hoja y había un pedazo de papel_

_-"El amor es el sentimiento mas puro, hermoso y sincero que haya podido existir" –la verdad es que si, el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso que haya podido existir, Retsu tiene toda la razón._

_Estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta y me pare para abrirla y ahí estaba mi amigo de toda la vida._

_POV General_

_-Shunsui, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto_

_-Si, hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien, ni siquiera saludas –le dijo con sarcasmo Shunsui_

_-Perdón, es que no esperaba verte. Adelante_

_Shunsui ingreso a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a lado del escritorio y Jushirou en la silla donde se encontraba antes._

_-¿A qué viniste, Shunsui? No es normal que vengas a estas horas a mi cuarto (n/a: son las 7pm) –le pregunto el peliblanco_

_-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi casi amigo de la infancia?_

_-Ve al grano, Kyoraku-san_

_-OK, iré al grano….¿Es cierto de que te enamoraste de una chica? –le pregunto entre serio y divertido._

_-Te lo diré solo porque eres como un hermano para mi, pero antes júrame que me guardaras el secreto_

_-Te lo juro porque me llamo Shunsui Kyoraku –el peliblanco lo miro con cara de "¿Perdiste la cabeza?" -¿Qué? Te juro que no diré nada_

_-Es verdad_

_-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunto el muy tonto_

_-Es verdad de que estoy enamorado_

_-¿Y quién es esa chica tan afortunada? –le pregunto el castaño con un tono de picardía en su voz_

_-No lo se_

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –le pregunto un incrédulo Kyoraku_

_-No lo se, solamente paso. Iba directo al salón de artes y ella salio de repente paso a mi lado y en tres segundos me enamoro. Se que parece loco, lo se. Sinceramente, en pocas palabras, la quiero_

_-Haber si entendí, me quieres decir que,¿Te enamoraste de una chica en tres segundos y ya la quieres? –pregunto aun incrédulo su amigo_

_-Si_

_-¿Y no la conoces?_

_-No_

_-¿La quieres conocer?_

_-Si_

_-¿Sabes que estudia?_

_-¿Qué parte no entiendes de que ni su nombre se?_

_-Perdón, perdón no era para que te enojaras. ¿Y es bonita?_

_Jushirou miro a su amigo con una venita en la frente al notar picardía en la voz de su amigo_

_-No te lo diré_

_-Ay, vamos. No te la voy a robar, además ni siquiera la conozco_

_-Está bien. No es bonita, es hermosa –dijo Jushirou con una sonrisa de enamorado adornando su rostro_

_-Ay, Shiro-chan. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, no vaya ser que mi mama me regañe por no contarle como me fue en mi primer dia de clases. Nos vemos mañana, Shiro-chan –se levantó y se fue._

_Unos minutos después entra un Urahara respirando entrecortadamente._

_-¿Qué te paso, Urahara-san? –dijo un divertido Jushirou_

_-Es que no sabes, Shiro-chan. Iba directo al restaurante para comprar mi cena y me encuentro con la loca de Harribel –dijo con miedo el rubio_

_-¿Es la chica que supuestamente te persigue porque está enamorada de ti? –dijo con burla el peliblanco_

_-Si, pero bueno me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el campus, afortunadamente me encontré con Tessai y lo puse en el camino para que, al menos, Harribel se chocara con él y se cayeran, cosa que logre. Y como ya estaba cerca del edificio pues me vine sin mi cena –dijo un atemorizado Urahara_

_En estos momentos, el peliblanco se encontraba en el piso muriendo de la risa por lo que su amigo le acaba de contar_

_-HEY! No te burles de mi_

_-No me burlo de ti hahahahahaha solo me rio de ti –dicho esto volvió a estallar de la risa ante un indignado Urahara_

_-¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy a dormir_

_Y con esto el rubio acomodo su futon y se echo a dormir. Minutos después Jushirou decicio hacer lo mismo que su amigo y apago la luz. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Shunsui salio de su departamento y se dirigio a la parada de autobuses, como tenia tanta prisa, corrió desde su casa hasta la parada terminando con una cortadita en el pulgar._

_Como el estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una chica estaba a lado de el, pero no era cualquier chica, era Retsu_

_-D-disculpe_

_-Ohayo_

_-Tiene una cortada en su dedo_

_-Eh? Ah, si…no me di cuenta de donde corria y supongo que durante la recorrida me corte con algo –dijo un muy embobado Kyoraku_

_-Etto…¿Quiere que le ponga una curita?...yo tengo una en mi bolsa_

_-Si quieres_

_-Vale –Retsu busco en su bolsa la curita hasta que lo encontró –Aquí esta –se acerca a Kyoraku, quien aun seguía embobado_

_-¿Puedo? –Kyoraku le acerco su dedo con nerviosismo –No te preocupes, no te voy a comer –Retsu le puso la curita con mucho cuidado_

_El, al notar el cuidado de ella, no pudo dejar de verla con una sonrisa boba adornando su rostro_

_-Listo_

_-Arigatou_

_-De nada_

_-Soy Kyoraku, Shunsui –se presento el castaño_

_-Retsu Hinamori, un gusto conocerte, Kyoraku-san_

_-El gusto es mío, Retsu-san, ¿A dónde te diriges?_

_-A la universidad_

_-Yo también, ¿Y qué estudias?_

_-Medicina, ¿Y tu?_

_-Ingeniería ambiental_

_En ese momento, el autobús llega y se detiene en frente de ellos_

_-Primero las damas –dijo Kyoraku con un gesto de caballerosidad, a lo que Retsu sonrio divertida ante el gesto_

_-Gracias, caballero_

_En todo el camino ellos estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la universidad y se tuvieron que separar_

_-Nos vemos, Retsu-san_

_-Hai, sayonara Kyoraku-san_

_Cada uno se fueron por distintos caminos. Retsu estuvo a punto de entrar a la cafetería cuando reconoció a Jushirou y decidió acercarse_

_-Ohayo, Hitsugaya-san_

_-Ah, hola Hinamori-kun, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

_-¿No recogiste algún cuaderno ayer?_

_-¿Cuándo te ayude a recoger tus cosas?_

_-Hai_

_-No, no recuerdo haberlo recogido_

_-Ah, ok gracias de todos modos_

_-No hay problema_

_-Sayonara, Hitsugaya-san_

_-Hai, nos vemos._

Les dejo el segundo capitulo….PERDON no tenia inspiración apenas me vino hoy…nois vemos cuando me venga inspiración

Reviews=capitulo 3

Nos vemos


End file.
